Security systems for buildings may be programmed to generate an alarm during an emergency. The alarm may include an audible or visual alert intended to inform persons within the building of the emergency. The alarm may also include a signal sent to a third party, such as an emergency responder (e.g., law enforcement, fire department, etc.), to inform the third party that assistance may be required at the building. Typically, these security systems employ detectors for detecting a triggering event (i.e., an event associated with an emergency) in the area of the building, thereby triggering or actuating the alarm when the triggering event is detected. For instance, the detectors may include a microphone for detecting a loud or unusual noise, a temperature sensor for detecting extreme temperatures, or a smoke detector for detecting the presence of smoke.
Typical security systems utilize detectors capable of detecting triggering events only within a specified area surrounding each detector. Therefore, detectors are often spread throughout the building in order to ensure that the security system is able to detect triggering events in all areas of the building. A security system may require detectors in every room or hallway of a building, for instance, which can result in a significant cost. In addition, in some cases the detectors may not be able to be hidden from view while maintaining their function, which can result in a less aesthetically-pleasing environment for persons within the building. Also, typical detectors for security systems have limited functionality, often being capable only of detecting a triggering event and sending a signal to actuate the alarm when the triggering event is detected. Therefore, the persons receiving the alarm may have limited information related to the emergency, which may make it more difficult for persons within the building and/or persons responding to the alarm (e.g., emergency responders) to take appropriate action.